


Inspirational

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: Alissa's Interests [4]
Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q sees what some of his inspiration of the human race has done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspirational

Title: Inspirational  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series....I'm just borrowing the situation for a bit.  I may not own the series that Alissa filters through, but the concept of her is something I came up with  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Star Trek/Shakespeare  
Word Count: 287  
Timeline: After Next Gen  
Written For: crossover100 Q prompts  
Prompt: 88- He  
Summary: Q sees what some of his inspiration of the human race has done  
  
He had been the inspiration for many things in many cultures- most notably the Coyote god of the Native Americans. But the one that gave him the most pleasure was something that had happened entirely by accident. He was watching the humans, as was his habit (one that his blonde-haired Q friend thought was entirely too amusing) and saw a young writer struggling. So he popped in, under the guise of a fellow writer, and asked the gentleman what the problem could be.  
  
“I have in my mind this story. I have couples that ought to be together, but circumstances being what they are, and the natural animosity present in some of the couples, I wish I knew of a way to get them to lay down their notions and simply fall in love. But how does one go about explaining to the common man why someone would go and do the opposite of their normal activity?”  
  
Q had grinned and then, under the guise of a little bit of magic, showed the young writer how it could be done. The end result of it, however, was he was currently being dragged to the theater, an unwilling escort to his immortal companion, formerly his student in the ways of the Q. She glanced over to see him fidgeting with his tuxedo.  
  
“Honestly, Q,” she hissed once they were alone in her box, “I rarely ask you to come with me, but even Jareth said he saw the literary resemblance.”  
  
“Alissa, just because your husband has figured out that I inspired William to write me in as Puck, I’m still not going to be thoroughly thrilled to sit through a 21st century production of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_!”


End file.
